New In Town
by Neenaw
Summary: Sasuke's parents and brother are dead. As the new owner of Uchiha Corps, he is forced to move to a busy city where he meets some.. interesting people. Sasunaru / narusasu.
1. Arrival

**A/N: Woo. First new story in quite a while. I'll try update this at **_**least **_**weekly, maybe even sooner. There will be Narusasu/sasunaru in the future. I'm expecting this to be quite long.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Don't worry; your new house will be brilliant. Better even than your previous house," the blonde haired woman continued babbling as she had been for the past half hour, frequently glancing between the road she was currently driving on and the rear view mirror. Still receiving no reply from the figure seated on the back seat of the Mercedes, she finally stopped talking, concluding that he was a brat and giving him up as a lost cause. As if she didn't already know that. Ten minutes later, a miracle occurred.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Sasuke asked. The woman driving did a double take in the rear view mirror as if she couldn't believe that he had spoken.

"Errr," she hastily checked her watch and Sasuke sighed impatiently. "About two hours. Did you want to stop for a while? For a break?"

"I still don't see why I couldn't drive," Sasuke said irritably, ignoring her question. There were a few moments of silence before she replied.

"Er- Well- We wanted to make sure you got there safely," she stammered out. Sasuke snorted.

"You mean you wanted to make sure I didn't try to run away." It was a statement and not a question.

"Well we know how... reluctant you are to move here," she replied, with a slight apologetic tone to her voice, before they settled back into a tense silence.

Sasuke leant his forehead against the tinted window of the car and watched the trees and hedges whizzing by as they drove along a motorway. He closed his eyes and sighed, his breath misting on the cool window. This was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-

"We're here," the woman said with forced cheerfulness before stepping out of the car and closing the door. She moved to open Sasuke's door but he had already gotten out. Blinking, she paused cautiously for a moment before continuing past him to open the car boot. She picked up the sole bag and slung it over her shoulder, panting slightly under the weight, and then closed the boot and turned to face Sasuke.

"Here," she started, rooting around in her blazer pocket with her free hand "are your keys," she finished, passing the keys to Sasuke. The teenager blinked at her with onyx eyes before silently turning around and going toward the front door of the house the car was parked in front of. Before unlocking the door, he looked up to study his new house.

It was two stories tall and, from what he could see, large. The house was detached and there was a sizeable gap between his house and the two neighbouring houses. It was painted white and had a big three-car garage beside it.

Satisfied, Sasuke unlocked the door and stepped inside. The carpet was thick and a deep red, covering the entire hall; there were three doors on each wall and then some stairs at the end of the hall leading to the second floor. Sasuke stuck his head in each room as he passed, pleased by their size. The second floor was laid out in the same way as the ground floor.

Realising that the blonde woman still stood behind him holding the heavy bag awkwardly, Sasuke turned around and took it off her and then dumped it on the floor of the nearest room.

"How would you like it decorated?" the woman asked, smoothing her blazer and skirt down with her palms and pulling a notepad and pen out of her large black handbag, poising the pen ready to write. Sasuke shrugged and she fought back a sigh, instead reaching inside her bag to produce a heavy catalogue – seemingly expecting the teenager's answer.

Sasuke flipped through the catalogue with rapidly decreasing patience. It was split into different sections per room. He reached for his assistant's pen and circled the pictures of different pieces of furniture, quickly flipping through the pages. Once he was done he handed it back to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, looking at some of the younger lad's choices. Sasuke nodded.

"All of the rooms have already been painted how you asked. I'll make sure that the furniture arrives by tomorrow. Your car has already been driven here – it is in the garage. I've also parked the Mercedes in the garage too. Here are the keys," the woman paused to hand Sasuke two car keys. She paused as if to remember what else she had to say, while Sasuke half-listened while slotting all of his keys onto the same keychain.

"Your room is already ready. It is the one at the back of the house; that one," she pointed. "It is set out exactly how you had it in your previous house. If you need anything moving, please call me. The kitchen is also fully stocked, but apart from that the other rooms are all empty. As I said, I'll have the rest of your furniture ready tomorrow. The maid is also coming tomorrow, she had today off. If you need anything, please call me. Do you need anything else?"

"Is there a phone here anywhere?" he said, covering his mouth as he yawned widely.

"Oh! Yes. Downstairs by the front door, and also one mounted outside the door of your bedroom. And there is a wireless internet connection installed."

"Thank you. You can go now," Sasuke dismissed her with a half hearted wave of his hand. She nodded and turned around briskly, marching down the corridor. Her high heels made loud clacking noises, echoing around the silent house. Sasuke remained still until he heard the front door open and close loudly, before sighing and heading toward the room his assistant had identified as his.

He entered the room and looked around. His assistant hadn't been lying when she said it was set out in the exact same way. There was his double bed with black sheets pushed against the far wall below the window with matching black curtains. On the left side of the room was a desk with a printer sat beneath it. The opposite wall had a large blue wardrobe with attached drawers below. There was a TV mounted on the wall at the foot of the bed, and a black and blue rug in the centre of the blue carpeted floor. Lastly, there was a bedside table with a lamp on it also pushed against the wall.

Sasuke sighed and flopped against the bed, dropping his bag beside him. He remained motionless for a few precious moments before bolting upright. He let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall nearest the bed.

He hadn't wanted to move here but he had to. Uchiha Corps had relocated and so the newest owner had been forced to move as well. Under strict orders of his parents, there were always members of staff in place to make sure he kept his role and responsibilities in the business. There had been ever since he had first try to run away from home, away from the pressure, at the age of 10. Ever since his parents had died.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke roughly unzipped his bag. He pulled out a shiny black laptop and moved to place it on the empty desk. He then pulled out his clothes and started hanging them into his wardrobe. Most of his belongings had been taken the previous day and so the teenager hadn't got much to unpack.

After he finished, Sasuke stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Remembering, he leant over and picked up a bottle beside his bed. He tipped out two pills onto his waiting palm and dry swallowed them before screwing the cap back on and lying back down.

Tomorrow was Sunday. He had the entire day off. His current plans were to avoid the house – avoid it whilst the furniture was brought in.

'I'll make plans tomorrow,' he thought blearily to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Roadside

**A/N: Decided to stay up until 2am to finish off this chapter. May end up editing bits of it tomorrow.. Maybe not. If you see any mistakes, please point 'em out. Also, yeah, I promise that the plot will start up soon, and the chapters will start getting longer too.**

**Disclaimer: Still no own.**

-.-.-.-.-

_Beeeeeeeep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Mmuuurghhhh."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Ugh!" a fist shot out from beneath a bunched up duvet and knocked the offending alarm clock off the bedside table.

Which, of course, didn't turn it off.

Sasuke rolled over and toppled off the edge of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. He groaned and pushed his palms over his eyes – he was not a morning person. Growling, he stretched out an arm and bashed the 'off' button on the alarm clock, spending five more minutes sprawled on the floor before dragging himself out of his room and toward the bathroom.

After showering and dressing in dark blue jeans, a black hoodie and a pair of black trainers, Sasuke found himself slumped over the shiny surface in his new kitchen, trying to figure out what he should do. Normally, he would be too busy – these things called 'days off' were foreign and unusual – to have any time to himself, and any free time he did have he spent moping around indoors. Today, however, this was not an option. Sasuke did not feel like sitting around while burly men dragged furniture back and forth.

"What. To. Do," Sasuke bashed his head against the counter at the end of each word. The counter seemed to be full of good ideas as Sasuke suddenly decided what to do. He was new to the area – he had a vague idea where Uchiha Corps was located, but apart from that he had no idea where anything was. Spending the day touring the city didn't seem like such a bad idea. Plus, it meant that the teenager had an excuse to drive around in his most prized possession. Glad that he had finally found something to do, Sasuke thanked the counter, ran upstairs and swiped his keys off his desk before making his way to the garage.

A confused Sasuke stood outside the garage door, wondering how on earth it was meant to open. He couldn't find a button anywhere to make it open, and there was a strange black piece of plastic in the middle of the white garage door. Puzzled, the teenager started fiddling and twisting it, but to no avail. He ran out of temper and kicked the door, making the discovery that it wasn't automatic, and was in fact one of those that you had to push up yourself. The kick made the door fly upwards, and if it wasn't for Sasuke's quick reflexes, he would have gotten a face full of garage door. He unlocked his Ferrari F430 with a sigh. Today was going to be one of those days.

-.-.-.-.-

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"I'm booooored," the blonde whined, kicking the barrier he was currently leaning on with a foot.

"I heard you the first ten times," the blonde's friend rolled his eyes and rested his chin atop the bar. They were currently stood in a shopping mall on the second floor, leaning against the bars and looking down at the people walking past. Naruto unscrewed his bottle of water and started dripping water onto unsuspecting people passing below, and then stepping back when they looked up in confusion. This usually resulted in his friend – who was too lazy to step back – to receive scowls and angry shouts.

"You're immature," Shikamaru commented, lazily opening an eye to stare at his blonde friend. Naruto shrugged and stared at passing people. A few moments passed in silence before Naruto grinned and spoke.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Shikamaru asked warily, not really interested.

"Let's play 'spot-the-most-pissed-off-looking-person'. And wait-" Naruto clapped a hand over his friend's mouth as he opened it to speak "before you say anything, I vote that guy." Naruto removed his hand and pointed down amongst the crowds. Shikamaru looked down, and had to agree with his friend. There was a guy – about their age – dressed almost completely in black. He was stuck behind a crowd of extremely slow walking people, and whenever he went to go past them he got bumped into by other people. The boy had a look of pure hatred on his face and his teeth were showing slightly as he gritted them. Shikamaru was almost certain he could feel the waves of pissed-offness rolling off the guy.

"You win," he said, closing his eyes again.

"I wonder what rattled his cage," Naruto contemplated.

-.-.-.-.-

If looks could kill, the entire shopping mall would be dead by now. How Sasuke wished that was reality. Why he had ever decided to visit the shopping mall, he did not know. It was packed full of people – packed full of _slow_ people, who would have a burst of speed, overtake him and then instantly slow down to 1mph. It was frustrating. People were just _in the way_.

"If these people don't _move now_, I'll-" he ranted to himself under his breath, quiet enough so that people wouldn't hear him. After being stuck behind them for a whole thirty seconds, Sasuke shoved the guy in front of him out of the way and stormed past.

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto yawned, turning to face his friend.

"Do you wanna do something?"

"Why?"

"I'm _bored_!"

"No."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, when he heard a yell from below. He turned his head and looked down, seeing a chubby bald guy rounding on the dark-haired boy. There was already a circle forming around them as a crowd of interested people nosed in to see what was going on. Suddenly the bald man pushed him, and Naruto climbed over the barrier, seeing how it was going to end up.

"Coming, Shika?" his friend mumbled something about a lift and sloped off to the left. Naruto shrugged and climbed down one of the pillars holding the second floor up – the spiralling plaster made it easy to climb down from. The blonde was halfway down when the guy with spiky black hair stepped forward and punched the bald man across the face, snapping his head sideways and almost toppling him over. The bald guy froze for a second, and was about to lunge at his opponent when his friends decided to step in and dragged him back. Naruto, who had reached the floor by now, grabbed the arm of the dark haired boy and dragged him through the crowd, toward the exit.

"What are you doing?" the brunette hissed, yanking his arm out of the blonde's grasp.

"Do you _want_ the mall cop to kick you out?" Naruto retorted.

"I don't give a shit," Sasuke snorted. "Idiot." Naruto glared at him, and was about to yell something back when Shikamaru appeared by his side.

"Where's the car park?" the brunette asked agitatedly. Shikamaru pointed.

"That general direction."

"Thanks," Sasuke looked relieved, and marched off in that direction. Naruto started to follow.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you. I'm bored," Naruto grinned.

"Right. See you later," his friend rolled his eyes and walked toward the exit. The blonde shrugged and jogged to keep up with the brunette.

"Why'd you punch him?" he asked when he reached his side.

Silence.

"Do you live around here? I don't recognise you."

Silence.

"Where are you going?"

"What the fuck do you want, moron?"

"Aha! A response."

Silence.

"Damn."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Why the hell are you following me?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"Go find something to do. I don't need a stalker."

"I was going to offer to help you."

"With what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you're new around here, so I was gonna offer to show you around," the blonde grinned. Half of Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face, and half of him wanted to accept his offer. Earlier, the teenager had ended up driving in circles around the city, unable to find Uchiha Corps despite the map that his assistant had given him, and somehow ended up in the shopping mall car park.

"Whatever," he finally answered, exiting the mall and ending up on the third floor car park. He headed to the stairs and climbed two flights before looking for his car. Spotting it in the corner, he fished his keys out of his pocket and clicked the button to unlock it. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the car.

"Wow," he breathed, running his hand over it. Sasuke scowled.

"Scratch it and I kill you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Touchy, touchy. Is the car your only friend?" he asked sarcastically, climbing into the passenger seat as Sasuke got into the driver's.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Smirking, Sasuke started the car up and reversed out of the parking space, drove down the ramp and left the car park.

"Do you know where Uchiha Corps is?" the brunette asked, still testy about having someone other than himself in his precious car.

"Uh, sure," Naruto nodded. "Take the next left."

After following Naruto's directions for half an hour, Sasuke stopped outside of the building. It was a tall skyscraper that looked rather intimidating. All of the windows were tinted black, and there were about fifty floors to it. The entrance doors were glass, and atop the building was a metal sign saying 'Uchiha' in bold letters. Sasuke nodded to himself and memorised the directions so that he wouldn't get lost tomorrow, before pulling the car away from the kerb and joining a queue of traffic.

The sky was starting to darken and Sasuke decided he would call it a day. The furniture had most likely already arrived and so Sasuke could go and do what he did best – sit around an empty house and mope.

He turned at a junction and began heading out of town – his house wasn't actually located in the city centre, it was about a ten minutes drive from it. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going home."

"You don't want me to show you anywhere else?"

"No. I'll work it out for myself."

"Okay."

Five minutes elapsed in silence before either of them spoke again.

"So, we're friends now, right?" the blonde asked. Sasuke pulled up by the side of the road.

"Get out. Now."

"Wha-? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"No!" We're not even in town! It'll take me like two hours to get back to my house from here," Naruto whined. Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't care."

Naruto didn't budge.

"This car is expensive, right?" Sasuke asked, trying a new approach. Naruto nodded, confused as to why he was asking.

"Expensive cars have cool gadgets and stuff, right?" Sasuke continued. Naruto nodded slowly, as if he thought it was a trick question.

"Well, this car has seats that eject. If you don't get out of my car right _now_, I'll _eject_ your fucking ass out of the _roof._"

Naruto blinked. Naruto undid his seatbelt and quickly scrambled out of the car.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirked, leaning over to pull the car door shut. He drove off toward his new house, leaving Naruto stood by the roadside, scowling after him.

The brunette chuckled for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
